


Three-Sentence Ficathon Fills 12/5/16

by dreamsofspike



Category: Glee, Grimm (TV), Supernatural, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF, The Walking Dead (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A bunch of fills I wrote for the Three-Sentence Ficathon, in various fandoms. These were a lot of fun to write, mostly on the darker side, include mild references to violence and abuse, nothing too graphic. A lot of hurt/comfort type content. I'm pretty happy with these and hope you enjoy them!





	1. iZombie fills

**Ravi/Blaine, "Does this mean I'm gay?"**  
  
" _No_!" Blaine scoffs, waving a dismissive hand at Ravi's quiet, anxious question. "I mean, probably not. Have you ever been with another guy before?"  
  
Ravi shakes his head, biting his lip in a way that's so distracting Blaine almost loses his train of thought.  
  
"Ever wanted to be with another guy before?"  
  
Ravi shakes his head again, frowning a little in confusion.  
  
"Then that settles it," Blaine concludes with a smirk. "You're not gay. I'm just _that hot_."  
  
  
 **(Liv)/Ravi/Blaine, "he needs me, he has no one left"**  
  


She probably would have killed him if Ravi hadn't intervened, pushing between the two of them and holding Liv back while interrupting Blaine's hurried attempts at explanation by snapping, " _Go!_ Get out of here!"  
  
"Are you _crazy_?" Liv demands, staring up at him aghast with wide eyes full of dismay. "What are you doing with that... that _disgusting_..."  
  
" _Don't_." Ravi's surprised by the protective anger in his own voice - and so is Liv, who flinches slightly at his tone, hurt in her eyes. "He's not even the same person anymore..."  
  
"No, he's a better liar than ever, apparently," Liv counters, crossing her arms over her chest, her posture making it clear she has no intention of being convinced otherwise.  
  
Ravi has to try anyway, because he aches with the loneliness and desperation he sees in Blaine's face every time they meet, the heartbreaking gratitude in Blaine's eyes every time Ravi touches him.  
  
"He's not," he insists quietly. "He's alone, and confused, and _trying_ , Liv... and he needs me. He has no one else left."

  
**Blaine/Ravi/Peyton, "Well, that's one way to resolve a love triangle"**   
  


Blaine is gentler, more tentative, than that one night they shared before, and Peyton finds her misgivings melting away, because he's hardly even the same person anymore, is he?  
  
They don't stop kissing when Ravi walks in - but they do a moment later, when he grabs Blaine's collar and slams him up against the wall beside her, moving in close - then diving in to taste the faint sweetness of Peyton's lip gloss that lingers on Blaine's mouth.  
  
Peyton is stunned a moment longer than Blaine, who finally starts kissing back, and just stands there watching them and trying to make sense of the tumult of confusing emotions she feels, until Ravi reaches out without looking to catch her hand, fingers lacing with hers and tugging her gently closer in a wordless plea.  
  
This isn't exactly what she expected. It's the last way she ever thought this complicated love triangle might be resolved.  
  
But it's hot as hell, the way Ravi pins Blaine's wrist against the wall over his head, the soft, desperate little sounds they both make, the way their hands seek her out and invite her to join them... and all at once, she knows this will work; she's all in.

  
**(Liv)/Ravi/Blaine, "you're choosing him over me?"**   
  


"So... you're choosing _him_... over me. Over our friendship, and everything we've been through over the past few years. That's what you're saying."  
  
Ravi flinches at the acid he hears dripping from her words, the pain he sees shimmering in her eyes.  
  
His own eyes plead with her, his voice trembling with barely unshed tears, as he replies softly, earnestly, "It doesn't have to be that way..."


	2. The Walking Dead Fills

**Rick/Michonne, hope is a dangerous thing**  
 **  
**She holds him in the dark stillness of their bedroom that night, but through the long hours until dawn, neither of them sleep.  
  
She's relieved when he cries, because at least it means he's still feeling _something_ , even if it's not the fierce will to fight that first drew her to him. She hasn't glimpsed that since the moment when Negan finally took that axe from his shaking hand.  
  
It's the quiet, empty stare in the silent moments that scares her - the lost look that meets her whispered reassurances and promises that they'll regroup, they'll strategize and find a way.  
  
They're weak attempts at helping him to hold on, and they're half-hearted at best - because she sees in his eyes that he's already rejected the hope she's offering.  
  
It hurts too much when it's inevitably ripped away.  
  
  
 **Rick, remnant**  
  
He has to face the truth, in hindsight - he hasn't done a very good job.  
  
He started out with his best friend, his wife, dozens of others along the way whom he's let down - let _die_ \- and now all that's left of that group is a scant remnant.  
  
They trusted him to lead them, to make decisions that would keep them safe - and all he can see now, in his mind, is Glenn's broken body, grotesquely disfigured and utterly lifeless - remembers how he helped Rick find his way out of that tank and back to his family, all those years ago.  
  
He thinks of Michonne, who looks at him as if she can't quite figure out who he is anymore - looks at Carl, who _can't_ look at him at all because he's just so disgusted by his father's brokenness - and he knows the truth.  
  
Glenn should have left him in that tank.  
  
Glenn, _and_ Rick's family, would have been better off if he'd died there.


	3. The Voice Fills

**Blake/Adam, dangerous magic**  
 **  
**It feels like he's under a spell.  
  
In the light of day, he swears he'll never do it again - never let himself fall under the power of sweet, whispered words, lying promises that when the morning comes, this will actually fucking _mean_ something - because it never does.  
  
"We'll tell them all tomorrow," Blake whispered, words slurred slightly with a bit too much drink, a tell Adam ignores because he so desperately wants it to be true, "Walk into the studio holding hands... if they don't like it, screw 'em."  
  
"Yeah," Adam whispers, unfallen tears stinging his eyes as Blake's kisses, his hands, move over his body, slow and worshipful, pleasure so sweet and strong that Adam can almost convince himself it's love. "Yeah, that's what we'll do..."  
  
But he knows they won't; Blake will smile and shove his shoulder and flirt in that ridiculously over the top way of his that convinces everyone it means nothing - and that's exactly what Adam will feel like.  
  
Worthless... nothing... until the next time Blake shows up, late in the dark of night, to once again weave his dangerous spell.  
  
  
  
 **Blake/Adam, treason**  
  


"... and that's why I think you should pick Alicia." Blake smirks down the row at Adam, the only coach besides Alicia whose chair is turned, and winks, playful.  
  
Adam's jaw drops. " _Traitor!_ " he gasps, dramatically offended for the sake of the crowd, who laughs and cheers, enjoying their banter.  
  
When all is said and done, the contestant is on Adam's team anyway, the crowd is satisfied, and Adam is wrapped up in Blake's arms in the privacy of his trailer, blissfully allowing his treacherous frenemy to take his sweet time making it up to him.


	4. Supernatural, Grimm, and Glee Fills

**Supernatural**

**Sam & Crowley, the quality of mercy**  
  
When they find the dethroned king, locked in a tiny, dank cage that's more like a crate, in the throne room that Lucifer had taken over - he's shivering, huddled against the back wall, too broken to even meet their eyes - covered in bruises and burns, his face beaten almost past recognition.  
  
The thought that crosses Dean's mind bothers him more than he'd like to admit - the thought that considering the torture Lucifer must have put him through, the kindest thing they can do under the circumstances is to put Crowley out of his misery, and this is probably just the excuse Sam's always looking for to do just that - to end the demon who's caused them so much difficulty over the past several years.  
  
He's utterly stunned when Sam crouches down, careful and quiet, and extends a hand like he would to a skittish, wounded dog; his voice is soft and reassuring, trembling a little with remembered trauma of his own, as he says with genuine sympathy, "It's okay. He's gone, for good. We're - we're here to help."

 

 

**Glee**   
**  
** **Blaine/Sam, Sam coming out as bi**   
  


On the inside, he's flying through the ceiling, exultant with hope that he'd made himself tamp down for months because he knew the feelings he had for Sam could never be returned.  
  
On the outside, he quietly holds his friend's hand and listens sympathetically as Sam makes a confession that he'll be making over and over again in the next few weeks and months, as he gradually feels comfortable enough to share with the rest of the people who are important in his life.  
  
Blaine feels blessed to be Sam's safe space, the one he felt he could trust with this momentous revelation, and he restrains his own selfish joy, instead offering an earnest promise to his best friend, and the boy he loves: "I'm here for you, Sam... whatever you need."

  
  
**Grimm**   
  
**Nick/Monroe, treason**   
  


" _Traitor_!" Monroe hears the word hissed into his ear, his body pressed up against the wall and his arm twisted behind his back, restrained and overpowered by too many hands, grasping and painful. "This is what happens to Wesen who betray their own kind!"  
  
Thankfully, Monroe doesn't have to find out what "this" is, because an inhuman growl of rage swells over their voices, and then blessedly familiar and ice cold with menace, Nick's voice follows: "Get your hands off him."  
  
They don't listen - and Monroe is fairly certain Nick would have been disappointed if they had. He tears into the gang of bullies and when he's done, they're all either on the ground, or have fled in terror - and Monroe knows two things for certain.  
  
He's no traitor; he'll be loyal to the death to this friend who's willing to fight and bleed and kill to protect him.  
  
And he's undoubtedly, without question, chosen the right side.


End file.
